Stolen Desires
by TheDaydreamerJM
Summary: Still on the run, the gang is faced with obstacle after obstacle as they strive to unlock the dark secrets that haunt their world. Chlerek.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back, after what seems like an eternity of not updating! Here's the continuation that so many of you asked for from my story "Nightmares". Hopefully you like it and send positive reviews, or constructive criticism. I'm thinking this one will be longer than the others but we'll see… Review to tell me whether you think it should! **

I was beyond mad. Tori had gone way too far this time.

"Tori get your butt over here, NOW!" I exclaimed as I ran down the hallway.

"Whoa, where's the fire? Let me guess, Tori's room?" Simon asked as I stumbled into his slender frame. He had stepped out of his room at the exact moment I passed it.

"She, well…ugh! You wouldn't understand…" was all I managed to get out before I turned to leave. He gripped my shoulders; preventing me from going any further.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let you take out your anger at Tori."

I spun around, facing him with an expression of outrage that caused him to back away slightly. "I don't care! She's going to pay!" He didn't loosen his grip. I suddenly had this idea.

"OH MY GOSH! Derek, what the heck are you doing?" I said in mock horror.

Simon turned around and I escaped from his grasp the moment he did. I tore off down the hall, Simon's footsteps pounding behind me. I quickly sneaked into Tori's room and pushed myself against the door before locking it.

I heard the faucet running in the bathroom and I quickly slid in beside the door. The door opened beside me, as the faucet was turned off. Tori walked into the room, not noticing me. I counted to three before I jumped out, catching Tori off guard as I tackle her to the ground. I might have been small, but I was way too mad to consider that I was outsized both in size and power ability.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she kicked me in the stomach, making me cry out in pain.

She stood and grabbed a pillow that had fallen off the bed during the struggle. She whipped it at my head, but I dodged it at the last moment. She screamed in fury and charged at me, knocking me over again. We continue to fight, I threw punches whenever I could and she levitated the pillow toward my head over and over again, until Derek and Simon busted through the door. Tori and I stopped for a split second before swinging again hitting each other at the same moment.

Derek ran over and grabbed me behind the waist, lifting me off the ground and Simon did the same with Tori. I struggled against Derek, hitting him repeatedly, to no avail.

"What's going on?" Simon asked as Tori lifted her hands to show the energy balls swirling around and growing in size.

"No magic," Derek's voice sounded from behind me "we'll put you both down as long as neither of you move."

They both carefully let us down and then stepped away.

"It's not my fault! That one," Tori said gesturing to me "came in here and attacked me!"

I resisted the urge to throw myself at her. "Don't play innocent! You told Aunt Lauren about what you saw last night! I yelled in defense.

"Wait, wait, wait. What did she see last night?" Simon asked in a curious voice, though his grin showed that he was feeling more mischievous than curious. Tori opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it.

"Nothing! I just overreacted…" I looked Tori in the eye as I said, "I'm sorry, it'll never happen again. I took a step forward and whispered, "But if you breathe a word of this to Aunt Lauren, you will regret it."

Tori rolled her eyes impatiently, as if to say my threat meant nothing to her.

"She was going to find out eventually."

"I know. But I prefer her to find out from me."

"Fine, whatever." She said as she plopped down on her bed.

"Now as much fun as this has been, I'd sincerely appreciate it if you got the hell out of my room!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as I walked out of the room. I was headed toward the kitchen, when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

Without turning around, I said "If you're going to yell at me, make it quick because I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not going to yell." He said as he opened the fridge to grab a carton of juice. Of course, I thought as I took a bite out of my apple and flipped through the opened newspaper on the counter.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that."

"What, upset Tori?"

"Yeah, I just think that it's best if you don't attack her."

I stood up and walked to where Derek was standing, until I was standing in front of him.

"Why? Because she's bigger than me, stronger than me, and has more control over her powers? She could get really bad at me, and then I'd be helpless? Or worse yet, I could get really mad and then accidently raise an army of undead zombies ready to attack Tori? That's what you're all worried about right? That if I have a mood swing or something I'll accidently raise the dead because I'm too silly and small to understand the extent of my powers? Wow, I guess no matter what I do or what _we_ go through, I'll always be defenceless, useless, _little_ Chloe." I said, fists clenching hard enough into my palms to draw blood.

"I didn't say that Chlo-"

"No… and you didn't have to."

I rushed from the kitchen into my room, slamming and locking the door. I fell to my knees, drawing them close and dropped my head into them. Hot tears stung my cheeks, but I refused to cry out loud so that Derek wouldn't have the satisfaction.

What was I taking about? Why had I just snapped at Derek when all he'd been trying to do was give me a helpful suggestion? Lately, it had been happening this way, I'd be perfectly fine one minute and the next I'd be ready to scream at the next person who'd walk by for no reason. It wasn't natural for me, as much as I hated to admit it, Tori was right; I was too nice. Why was this happening? Well, it had to stop.

But, I guess this time I had somewhat of an excuse. Tori had walked into my room this morning to borrow a hairbrush, only to find Derek and me sleeping together. Her shriek had woken me up, but Derek was sound asleep. Then, before Aunt Lauren had left with Mr. Bae to pick up lunch, I overheard Tori telling her that there was something she didn't know about Derek and I. So, I had to put a stop to it before Aunt Lauren thought that I was pregnant or something.

I was thinking about the way I was going to tell her about it, when I heard exclamations of surprise and confusion from outside my door, followed by quick footsteps.

"Chloe! We need you in the living room, now!" I wiped the tears from my face and then took off down the hall. Judging from the tone of Aunt Lauren's voice, it was probably a not a good idea to be late.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I saw my friends lined up against the counter, their faces full of worry and confusion. I saw my Aunt sitting at the table, Mr. Bae rubbing her shoulder. She looked up to at me, and began to cry uncontrollably. I stood there confused and I was about to ask what was wrong when Mr. Bae's voice cut through my thoughts.

"It's your father Chloe. He's been…murdered."

**Well, what do you think? I know it's not exactly some of my best work… Anyways, please review if you want to put a smile on my face and another chapter on this story. Luv you guys! ****3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed the first chapter, you guys are amazing and you absolutely made my day! This chapter is for you! ****I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Trust me, it's extremely hard to find time to type and when I do…well, let's just say that I have trouble with focusing on the fact that my fingers have to actually touch the keyboard for the letters to appear on the screen. Well, I'm pretty sure that you don't want me to go on and on and on and on (you get the picture) about nothing. Enjoy my wonderful (hopefully) fans! **

I stand there, taking in what I've just been told. My dad, dead? No, it's impossible. I see the faces of my friends in front of me, lips moving, but I don't hear a thing. I feel strong arms pick me up and carry me to my bed, but I don't respond. I watch everyone swarm around me, trying to figure out if I'm ok.

But I can't do anything; my brain and body are numb. Everyone leaves and I'm left alone in my room. Finally, after what seems like hours, realization hits me: my dad is gone. Gone, forever. I'll never see him again and he'll never know the truth. Tears run down my face and I let the devastation of the loss take over.

He died, and I didn't even get to say goodbye! He might not have been one of those dad's that spent every second of the day, smothering his only child, but he tried. I was always upset when we had to move, but I listened to his logic and agreed that it was for the best. I always had more than enough cash, and despite not being able to spend time with me, he tried. And I knew he loved me.

After I ran away from Lyle Home, he'd offered a half-million dollar reward for finding me. He thought that his helpless, naïve, schizophrenic daughter had been forced to run away from her group home by a couple of older, trouble-making boys.

I'd begged to be allowed to go and explain everything to him, but I'd been told that it was too dangerous. And now, it was too late. I cry until I can't feel my nose or throat or eyes anymore. Then, I lie there, waiting for nothing...or anything. I hear my door open and light footsteps walking towards the bed.

"Chloe, do you wanna come down?"

Derek's voice takes on that soft, gentle tone that I rarely hear. I don't know if I'm ready to face everyone again, but I have to try. I stand up slowly, wiping my nose on my sleeve. Not very attractive, but Derek doesn't seem to notice, and frankly I don't care. That's why cling to Derek, letting him put his arms around me protectively.

We walk into the living room where everyone has gathered once again. No one says a word as Derek helps me into a chair.

Then all of a sudden, I am surrounded by my friends who overwhelm me with their condolences until Mr. Bae says, "That's enough. Chloe and Lauren have been through a lot today. I'm sure they appreciate your condolences, but right now, I think it's best if we leave them be."

I offer a smile of gratitude, as does Aunt Lauren. But my smile wavers when I see a dark look cross his face.

"However, I feel you're mature enough to hear-if you hadn't already figured it out- that Mr. Saunders' death was not an accident. In fact, it was caused by some of the very same people who we've been running from."

The words hang in the air -along with questions that we all want answers to- thick as fog. Who exactly killed my father? Why did they kill? And most importantly, what did this mean for us?

"As of right now, we don't have any details." Aunt Lauren begins in a shaky voice "But we assure you that will find out. This is one of the things that we feared the most. It's extremely important that you kids understand; this means that you are now in more danger than ever. We were so certain they wouldn't hurt your father Chloe. But if they are brave enough to kill him, then we've got to consider how desperate they are to get to you. "She takes a breath and then, in an after-thought adds, "I thought Steve was safe. Really Chloe, I did." in a voice barely above a whisper.

I was really upset, but Aunt Lauren was right. This just gave us another sign of how badly they wanted us. And that means that right now, that's what the key issue is.

I draw a breath before saying "So, the Cabal killed my dad. Because they want us. But, how exactly does murdering my father benefit them?" Mr. Bae looks at Aunt Lauren.

"We don't know hon."

"Well, how'd you find out in the first place?" Simon asks.

Mr. Bae walks over to the table, and pulls something out of a shopping bag. "This is how we know."

He holds up a news magazine with the headline: "Businessman Steve Saunders dies of worry". A smaller quote beneath it reads "Doctors are certain that he died due to emotional torment, which caused his nervous system to break down. This is most likely due to the fact that his 15 year-old schizophrenic daughter turned up missing from her group home."

It showed a picture of my dad at a conference. He looks tired, his hair looking grayer than usual and the lines on his forehead were more defined. I feel tears in my eyes, and then an arm around my shoulders. Tori.

"So, they think he died because he was worried about Chloe. How do we know that's not true?" she asks, sending an apologetic glance my way.

"Because we have this." Mr. Bae says as he pulls out another magazine. "This is a newsletter that comes out once a month to certain super-natural groups. In here is an article about how the Edison Group has started a bold new project in which they take super-natural doctors and send them to work with power in the world, so that they can gain more connections. I knew they had been planning for months, I think even Lauren knew about it."

Aunt Lauren nods her head. "So, if they had the power to do that the power to do that, and they needed Chloe to have a motivation to come back, then why not just murder her father and call it an accident?"

We sit there, digesting the information. "Well then, I think that's enough talk for today. I'll let you all get back to whatever you were doing."

I look at the clock that hung above the fridge. It's barely eleven o'clock. Tori urges me to come and hang out with her. Wow, I think to myself, one minute she's acting like a bitch, the next she's my best friend. I quickly deny the offer and retreat back into my room before the guys can catch up with me. I know what has to happen next. We have to run.

I looked around the room. Barely furnished, just like the rest of the house. The only things that actually belonged to us were the small items we used for hygiene, clothes, and the food Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren went out bought. I pack up my stuff in my duffel bag, and stop short when I see the hair dye. Aunt Lauren bought it when she saw that the black was bothering me. I hadn't even bothered to use it, since we were still on the run. However with the recent chain of events, I think that it will be reassuring to know that I still have a piece of the old me.

I stepped into the bathroom and meticulously went through the process of washing out the hideous black and putting streaks of red into my once again strawberry blonde hair. My hair has grown since I first dyed it, and now looked more like the models, but different. Obviously in a good way, because it makes me look kind of...pretty. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Despite my recent loss, my appearance looked better than it had in a long time.

I clean up every part of the bathroom, until it looks like neither Tori nor I had ever be here. I reassemble my bag, and lay down on my bed once again. A voice coming from the end of my bed startles me so much that I smack my head off the wall.

"Did I scare you? Sorry, I was just excited to see you!"

My blurred vision slowly comes back into focus, but I didn't need to see her to know who my visitor was.

"Liz!"

In the two months we'd been on the run, we'd been through 4 motels, 2 rented houses, and 3 hotels, and I'd only seen Liz twice. She'd either get lost, or she'd take some time to visit her family and come back to find that we were already gone.

"Hey! I thought I'd never find you!"

I feel a smile form on my lips as Liz's excitement becomes contagious.

"You dyed your hair again! Thank God because that black stuff made you look..." Her smile fades as she searches my face.

"Do you miss him?"

"Huh?"

"Your dad."

I slump against the headboard, the emotions from earlier flooding back.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

Earlier, I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Derek. But Liz's few words make me want to tell her everything. So I do. I tell her about his work, how he didn't really have time for me but still tried, how my mom's death changed him, that time in the hospital, his reward offer. After I'm done I sigh and wipe away the tears that had found their way out, and look at Liz. While I'd been talking, she'd just nodded and listened, clung to every word.

"Wow Chloe. Even though your dad wasn't exactly...perfect, at least he tried. Still showed he loved you."

I can see the empathy in her eyes. Suddenly, her expression turns angry.

"The Edison Group or whoever has a lot of guts to murder a man whose only crime was worrying about his daughter! If they think that's going to help them then they really are-" She stops herself when she saw fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! Chloe- I'm so sorry! I jus-" I nod in understanding.

"I know." I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

"It's just, I-I never even got a chance to say goodbye!" I sob.

Liz rushes forward and hugs me, and it helps, whether I can feel it or not. When I had calmed down again, Liz withdraws.

"Thank-you." I say.

"For what?" she asks "I just made you cry."

I shake my head and smile weakly. "No, you did so much more."

She smiles, and I am briefly overcome with sadness for her. So young. She seems to sense this and stiffens a bit. I decide to change the subject by saying, "Tori asked about you yesterday. She wanted to know when the last time I talked to you was."

Her face brightens instantly and she jumps off my bed excitedly. "Really?" Her smile wavers a bit as she struggles to find the words to ask me. I smile and give her an encouraging nod. She hesitates but only for a second.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" I point to my dresser and she flashes me an enthusiastic smile before slipping through the wall. I lie down again and let my mind wander. As I think about my excitement to see Liz, the sadness returns. And you can't really blame me, I mean, her life was pretty sad.

Growing up with a drug addict as a mother. Living in a "nut house", your only friend an emotional diva. Leaving, only to be murdered by the people who were supposed to be helping you. She never even got to finish 10th grade.

I was so lost in thought, that I swear my heart stopped when I heard my name being called out beside me. I jump sky high and fall out of the bed. But, Derek is there before I could even react, saving me from doing a full body face-plant into the carpet.

"Don't you ever knock?" I mutter angrily into his t-shirt as he hoists me onto the bed.

"I could." I try to glare at him, but under the circumstances, I know I can't.

I open my mouth to reply, but he quickly shuts me up with his lips. He pulls away for a breath, leaving me strangely empty.

He smiles lovingly at me and says "I like your hair."

I collapse into his arms and cling to him for dear life. He wraps his arms around me protectively, and I allow myself to get lost in the moment, with Derek's arms shielding me from all the evil in the world. But, moments can't last forever.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I am SO sorry that it took so long but it's here now! I love you guys with all my heart, so you can say whatever you want about it! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, writing in present-tense first person does NOT come naturally to me. Review if you have a heart! 3**


End file.
